


Teach Me

by keepbeachcityqueer



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gemitals, Non-Human Genitalia, Shapeshifting Genitalia, gentle domination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9322637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepbeachcityqueer/pseuds/keepbeachcityqueer
Summary: Peridot's curious about sex after stumbling upon a less-than accurate depiction of it online. Garnet is willing to teach her what it should be.A tumblr request





	

“Cumslut Gags for Hours.”

“Little Girl Begs for Daddy’s Cock.”

“Lesbo Gynecologist Treats Her Slutty Patient.”

Peridot furrowed her brow and scrolled through the lists of ridiculous titles on the website she had stumbled upon on her tablet. On her newfound Earth technology kick, she wanted to discover the limitless bounds of world wide websites to see what they all could offer her. So far, she had uncovered the vast virtual library of modern new phrases, words, and slang known as “Urban Dictionary,” the archive of video recordings called “You-Tube” (her favorite videos consisted of animals playing instruments and the ones where somehow the ingredients had shrunken so people could make tiny, but fully edible food), and now, from word of the mouths of the adult earthlings, she typed in a uniform resource locator for “Porn Hub Dot Com.”

What greeted her were tons and tons of images of humans, in and out of costume, engaging in sexual activity. Living with three other gems who had been accustomed to Earth practices for much longer than she had, she was no stranger to some of these acts. But she had never seen it quite like this. Large, long, sausage-shaped organs being devoured by men and women alike. Strange, glistening splits getting close ups that resembled some of the sea shells she and Steven had found while out at the beach. She noticed something peculiar though; most of the ones featuring women and men showed the woman as small, fragile, and almost as if they were in pain. And since it was in abundance, she figured it was in high demand. Is this what earth enjoyed? And what of these titles? What did it all mean?

There was one thing she knew for sure though; sex was, in major ways, connected to love. Who better to ask about matters of love than the gem who fused because of it?

She got up, carrying her tablet with her and ran to the living room, the place where she knew Garnet always was. The fusion was busy with her household task of handling Steven’s laundry, so she didn’t seem too busy. Now was a perfect time to ask about these peculiar acts.

“Garnet, I have questions.” Peridot piped up, plopping down right next to her and setting the tablet down on the ground. “What is going on here? What are these titles?”

Garnet looked silently down at the interface of the tablet screen and scanned through them. She smirked in that knowing way of hers, and pushed the laundry basket to the side. “It’s porn, Peridot.”

“Yes, yes, I know  _ that _ . But what of their faces? What do the titles mean? And why do these Earth women look like they’re in  _ pain _ ? Is this the love that they’re showing?”

Garnet shook her head. “Earthlings do...  _ pretty _ pointless things for money, even if it hurts them sometimes. Most of these videos don’t show love. Love isn’t supposed to hurt, ‘specially in a physical sense. And these titles just get people interested in what they want, even if it’s a bad scenario in the first place, they’ll watch anything to get their own satisfaction.”

“So why do people do that if it’s still painful? That’s the complete opposite of what it’s supposed to be! This isn’t Homeworld.” Peridot looked at Garnet in confusion.

Garnet chuckled. “People like different things. But this isn’t a good place to start if you’re curious.” Garnet exited out of the site and locked Peridot’s tablet.

“If you’re comfortable with letting me, I can give you a good place to start.”

For some reason, the shifted tone in Garnet’s voice made the small gem flush and heat spread through her body. The last time Garnet attempted to show her something intimate and expressive of love, she blundered and embarrassed herself. She hoped to the higher powers this wouldn’t be the same situation. She clasped her fingers together and nodded.

Garnet stood and reached out for Peridot’s hand. Together they made their way to the the gems’ room warp pad, and Garnet unlocked the way to the Burning Room. The room hummed with unuttered whispers of bubbled gems having calm conversations, and magenta branches pulsated gently, waves of light traveling through them like blood through human veins. Peridot imagined that if gems had hearts, this is what they’d be like internally.

Garnet stopped in a corner far from the closed pit at the center of the room and guided Peridot down to sit with her. The humming in the room quieted, as if the bubbled shards knew what was happening and wanted to watch.

“First, you have to make sure your partner is comfortable.” Garnet began. “Complete trust is needed. Do you trust me with your body, Peridot?”

Garnet phased off her glasses so that she could look Peridot in the eye while she said this. Peridot nearly choked on the air she didn’t need. Garnet’s gaze was something to behold. It held one to the spot, showed every emotion that her face didn’t show, and right now they held earnest, warmth, compassion, and even a bit of desire. She never thought in another ten thousand years, she’d see this almost perfectly-formed fusion hold desire in her eyes for a scrawny little peridot like her.

“Yes.” Peridot said quietly.

“Good. May I see it?”

Peridot agreed once again, and let her uniform fizzle into light. Gems were not made with mammary material for feeding offspring, nor with reproductive organs to procreate, but with the right amount of studying and practice they could replicate something similar, with the necessary neurons and synapses needed send stimulation signals to the brain and mimic human form and pleasure. So, Peridot was bare and smooth all throughout her body, an example of Homeworld gem civilization.

But Garnet… when Garnet decided to reveal her body, Peridot nearly fainted. She already had a preferred way she wanted it, and she could tell that Garnet was  _ clearly _ practiced. Every part of her form was proportional, from the generously-sized breasts, the ridges of her muscled abdomen and how her sides curved into tight, full thighs and upper legs. Curls of dark hair peeked from between her folded legs. She knew  _ exactly _ how she wanted her body, and  _ stars _ it was breathtaking.

Peridot had to struggle before finding her voice to speak again. “That is a… an–– an _ impressive _ projection, Garnet.”

“Thank you.” The epitome of pride, the very manifestation of self-worth still held modesty in her smile. Even though she knew the measures of perfection her body had reached, she still couldn’t help but darken in the face a bit at the compliment. “Is there a way you’d like yours to be?”

“For the acts of pleasure? Ah… I could try to… let’s see––” Peridot concentrated on her own form. Garnet was patient with her, understanding that the younger gem was not as well versed in this practice as she. She started with her chest, focusing until two small, dime-sized nipples, followed by tiny, plump swells developed to replace the bareness. Peridot was worried that the nipples were crooked but didn’t devote much time to it; as Garnet watched her, she began to feel more and more self-conscious, and wanted to hurry so that she could show her this experience of pleasure and love.

Next was the genitalia. This always seemed to be the hardest part for Peridot to understand, especially the genitals of female earthlings. It was an opening, so it revealed internal gem mechanics. It never looked quite right, especially since the interior of a gem’s form was composed entirely of light and crystal, faceted layers and folds that looked sharp, but were soft at the touch. But still, Peridot tried, until she was sure she formed something that felt connected to her body in the right ways. She spread her legs and looked down to check her handiwork.

“You did a good job.” Garnet observed. “The anatomy is almost perfect. You did your research.”

Peridot looked up at her eagerly. “Really? You think so?!”

“Yes.” Garnet leaned forward, trailing her hands very gingerly, softly on Peridot’s hips. “But you’re missing one of the most important parts.”

“Which is…?”

“The clitoris.”

“Oh.” Peridot’s face darkened in embarrassment. “Should I attempt again?”

“‘S’alright. I’m sure we can both work with what we have now. This is no problem at all.”  Garnet began tracing the tips of her fingers ever so lightly onto Peridot’s inner thighs. “Is touching you like this alright?”

“O–– of course…” Peridot could barely believe what was happening. It had been even more unbelievable when Garnet had  _ asked _ if she could touch her. But with no hesitation in her mind, she nodded fervently. The pads of Garnets thumbs found the dips between her inner thigh and her newly-formed sex, and massaged steady and slow circles into them. She gradually made her way lower, and now Peridot could see the lust in the fusion’s eyes. It was calm, gentle, and fiery, like a flame just in its beginning stages of burning.

“What’s… what’s this feeling…?” Peridot asked, half-aware of her surroundings and solely focusing on the heat spreading to her face, neck, and lower regions.

“Your body is reacting to my touch.” Garnet explained. “To feel fully pleased, you need to warm up. You need to feel  _ good _ before you can feel even  _ better _ .” Garnet ran her hands back up and over Peridot’s sides, grazed the undersides of her breasts gently and took her time to commend every bit of work she put into her form, just for her. This was what intermingled love and pleasure was. Just how Ruby and Sapphire practiced. Every part of the body was appreciated. Every boundary respected. Every feeling pure and wholesome.

Garnet decided to go further with it, and laid Peridot down on the warm floor of the Burning Room. She lowered her head into the crook of Peridot’s neck and kissed it, leaving small but prolonged pecks until she reached a certain spot that made Peridot’s next breath shudder out of her mouth harshly. Garnet stopped, sensing that it was a sensitive spot for Peridot, but  _ she _ hadn’t known that until now.

“Is everything alright?” Garnet asked. The small fingers wrapped around her triceps squeezed a bit tighter, as if any movement away from Peridot’s body would cause her immense distress–– and in all honesty, it would.

“Everything’s  _ amazing... _ ” Peridot marveled, smiling goofily up at Garnet. “I didn’t even know Earthlings could  _ feel _ this good! Do more–– um, please.” Peridot was stuck in a place between hazy and excited arousal, and Garnet was loving every moment of it. Heeding her request, she kissed Peridot slower and gentler until she reached her chest, then reached all the way down to her navel.

One long, slow lick made her entire body quiver like autumn leaves during the turn of the earth season. Yes, that was it…  _ changes _ . It was the physical embodiment of her Earth season studies. Her body was warm, like summer. She trembled like those autumn leaves. Any movement of Garnet’s warm flesh would leave her cold, like the beginning days of winter. But different, delicious sensations bloomed within her, like the rapid time elapses of spring flowers shown in videos Peridot had come across. And Garnet continued her wet, loving, enveloping kisses all the way down until she reached Peridot’s sex.

As soon as Peridot felt Garnet’s tongue on her, her entire body tensed. The pleasure was unlike anything she had experienced yet. The signals being sent to her brain came in shockwaves, all while making everything warm, wet, and tingly as a response to the call. The gentle scrape of the edge of Garnet’s teeth as her tongue slid in every right direction was a strange, great sensation of roughness and gentleness. The tip of her tongue made itself well-acquainted with every soft facet between her legs, polishing her to perfection. She couldn’t help but lean her head back and groan softly, astounded by the sounds she was making because these sensations were simply too good to keep inward.

As soon as it happened, Garnet withdrew her tongue, and a sigh of both relief and longing escaped Peridot’s open mouth. However, she kept her eyes closed as Garnet slid her body up against hers, moved her head to whisper warm breath, heavy with the scent of her arousal, something that would have repulsed her at any other time.

“Do you think you can take something inside of you now?” Garnet cooed in her ear, keeping two gentle fingers rubbing careful ovals into her sex, using her own lubrication to slide the pads of her fingers against it.

“Will… will it hurt?” In her sex-induced haze, Peridot vaguely remembered the titles and looks of pain on the women's’ faces.

“If it does, I can–– and will–– stop, the moment you tell me to. Nothing here is supposed to hurt you, if you don’t want it to.”

“Let’s try then…” Peridot whispered, opening her legs as wide as they would go to emphasize her willingness.

Garnet smiled as a confirmation, and positioned herself so that she was in full view of Peridot in order for her to see everything that was happening. Before Peridot’s lustful gaze, the small button-like protrusion (the clitoris, she remembered) between the lips of Garnet’s lower region began to enlarge, and the appendage she had seen before on the men in the videos began to form in Garnet’s hand. But it wasn’t large, nor was it the width of her own thigh. It was relatively average-sized, with a reasonable thickness. It stood erect, curled upward slightly and strained in Garnet’s hand, and once the slit at the tip was formed, it quivered a bit, and small gains of some sort of liquid beaded and dripped down the shaft.

After another confirmation of Peridot’s complete trust and comfort, Garnet positioned her body over Peridot’s and guided the newly-formed appendage tip against the slipperiness of her entrance. Peridot felt it sink slowly but comfortably, only experiencing the intrusion as slight expanding of her insides. But her insides  _ accepted _ the gem above her, almost greedily pulling her in, and all of the warm, soft-yet-firm flesh that rubbed against her facets adoringly.

“You… forgot another important part…”

A surge of heat shot downwards immediately after hearing Garnet’s voice shudder and deepen in her attempt to communicate. It felt  _ good _ , being inside of her. Peridot was making her feel like this, almost to the point of rendering her unable to speak. With every pause a heavy breath filled, it masked ever so slightly, a small moan. That alone was building Peridot’s arousal as much as her tightening walls. Peridot only began whimpering and shuddering with delight when Garnet flexed her strong hips and thighs and began thrusting in and out of her.

Garnet was still attempting to speak in a hushed, gravelly tone. “Your g-spot is missing… it would have felt  _ amazing _ for you––”

“There’s something  _ better _ than this?” Peridot chanced a stab at humor, letting her body wrap around Garnet’s–– small, helpless, and needy. And deep within Garnet, her more humane, animalistic senses could feel this helplessness below her. Peridot was  _ hers _ right now. A clingy gem who knew nothing better than to take orders instead of make them, who didn’t know how to ask, “ _ make me feel amazing. _ ” And no, it wouldn’t be reminiscent of those stupid titles and painfully, scrunched female faces. She needed gentle care, wholesome and good and––

A huff rushed from within Garnet’s chest. Unknowingly, she was so deep inside Peridot, producing so much sweet lubrication from her depths that she was getting closer than she thought. She was wrapped up in the slight, clumsy hips that thought less and focused more on swiveling up in just the right way so that her dick would slide in the way she needed. She reveled in the hushed puffs of breath that turned into shy whimpers, those of which turned into lusty moans dripping with as much heavy, soaking want as her cunt was. Garnet was visibly shivering, feeling herself harden and throb between the pulsating cushion of Peridot’s heat with each thrust. Her hips slowed in her attempt to not reach the bliss she craved, not until she got Peridot’s permission.

“I’m very close to cumming.” Garnet said breathlessly against the shell of Peridot’s ear. “Do you want me to pull it out?”

“No, no.” Peridot groaned, the very thought of a world in which Garnet was not inside her unbearable to her at the moment. She reinforced her statement by tightening her grip on the small of Garnet’s back, grazing her nails slightly against the smooth skin underneath.

“Okay.” Garnet rightened herself so that eye contact was reestablished between the two of them, slipping her fingers through Peridot’s tangled hair as a sign of affection, and slight dominance, but also conveying to her that she was in good hands and was free to let go as she wanted.

“You feel so good… please don’t st––” Amidst Peridot’s pleas, her small body suddenly seized up. Her legs began trembling and the gyrating of her hips were frantic, tiny hands scrambling for something to hold onto as her body lost all logical sense and replaced it all with feeling. She didn’t recognize when she was climaxing, so it hit her head-on and unexpectedly. Garnet lifted one of the spasming legs up and back as far as it could go, and quickened her thrusts until she herself spilled inside of her. She kept going, her own grunts and moans mingled in with feeble squeaks and sighs, until the embracing arms below her retracted underneath her push her off.

Garnet moved herself out of Peridot slowly, watching the result of their combined pleasure leak out of her. She was shivering in the afterglow, and from the chill that settled over her skin at the absence of Garnet’s warm body. Garnet lifted her up, wrapping her arms around her and heading to the bathroom to wash, letting the satisfied appendage shrink and stabilize back into its original anatomy.

“Do you feel okay?” Garnet asked as set her down and prepared a shower to share, needing to clean off herself.

“Why…” Peridot blinked, still in a haze. Garnet smiled.

“Why what?”

“ _ Why _ don’t humans do this all the  _ time?! _ ” She nearly yelled, startling Garnet slightly and throwing her fists into the air. “That was incredible! Everything felt so good, and near the end?! It was like every good emotion I’ve ever felt in my life bundled into one  _ moment! _ ” Peridot turned back to Garnet, eyes wide and shining.

“Garnet, I want to have sex again once we shower. In fact, can we have sex right now, _ in _ the shower?”

Garnet laid a hand on Peridot’s head and smiled. “We could. But I think I’m still tired out from this time. Let it rest up some, yeah?”

Peridot nodded. “Okay, but what if Amethyst or Pearl comes home? Can I do that with them?”

“Only if they say yes.”

“Right!” Peridot began asking her excited stream of questions and musings, to which Garnet calmly answered as they washed.

  
She took pleasure in the moment shared between them, but even more pleasure in making her so excited, knowing was true affection and love felt like, and wanting to share it. At least love, in this way, could be true and shared in the house, even if someone, a tiny, easily excitable and once-skeptical and terrifying green gem was just starting to understand it.


End file.
